This proposal outlines plans for a three day conference to bring together the directors of genetic counseling training programs, along with invited speakers, to update graduate education curricula. The focus of the conference is threefold: Ethnocultural Issues for Genetic Counseling; Ethical, Social and Legal implications of the Human Genome Initiative; and innovative Strategies to address the Shortage of Genetic Counselors. Each of these topics shares relevance to the tremendous revolution in clinical genetics anticipated as a result of an onslaught of new genetic testing. Enhancing graduate education is one critical means to meet the anticipated expansion of the roles of genetic counselors. The National Society of Genetic Counselors is the professional society which represents the vast majority of genetic counselors and is committed to maintaining a high standard of care. Based on its history of successful conferences in the past, the Education Committee of the NSGC is best equipped to sponsor such a conference. The development of curricula which can be widely implemented, as well as endorsed guidelines for training, will reach a large constituency of counselors-in-training and will have widespread impact on the field of genetic counseling. The community-at-large will directly benefit from comprehensively trained counselors, new models of service provision and broader appreciation for the ramifications of genetic testing.